10 Times George Comforted Elliot
by Bucken-Berry
Summary: From the 10 hurt/comfort challenge at livejournal. 10 ficlets of Elliot being comforted by George.
1. Drunk

Disclaimer: don't own

George sighed as he saw the beer bottles strewn around the kitchen. Elliot had apparently had a bad day.

And he was dealing with it in the one way George hated. He hated alcohol, he hated drugs. Sighing, he walked to the living room, where Elliot was waiting.

"Hey." Elliot mumbled. George didn't respond and sat next to him.

"Want to talk about it?"

"What?"

"Why you got drunk?

"Y'know I don' like bein' shrunk…"

"I'm not shrinking you Elliot. This is me as your lover."

"Still don' wanno."

George almost hit something in frustration, but caught himself. Instead, he said "Fine, your choice Elliot. I'm going to bed."

Elliot grabbed his hand. "Sorry George. M'sorry." George kissed him. "Let's talk tomorrow." They both walked to the bedroom.

They couldn't always save each other from bad choices, but George was determined to help Elliot somehow. Elliot knew that, and that's one thing he liked about George- George wanted to help him and even though Elliot hated being analyzed, he loved George.


	2. Emotion

When it came to Elliot, emotion often meant the same thing as anger. When someone said he was emotional, they almost always meant he was angry. Right now, he was fuming.

Some prick had raped dozens of kids. This happened with depressing frequency, but it got to him every time.

He punched the wall angrily, barely noticing when his knuckles started bleeding. He was breathing heavily.

Suddenly George was there, squeezing him, and he sighed and hugged back. No words needed to be exchanged; George comforted him silently. Finally he held up some bandages and gestured for Elliot to show him his hands.

Elliot loved that George was always there for him.


	3. Jealousy

Elliot tried to deny it but he couldn't. He was jealous of Kathy. Jealous of the fact that she could be open about her lover, jealous that she didn't have to pretend her lover was either nonexistent or a different gender when she mentioned him.

Elliot loved George and he wanted to tell the world. He wanted to tell Kathy and his kids, he wanted to tell the squad, he wanted their anniversary to be on the squad's calendar. But he couldn't- it wouldn't work. And that infuriated him.

Kathy didn't know how good she had it.

George walked up to him and kissed him. He leaned into it happily.

"You ok Elliot?" He considered lying, but George could see right through him anyway.

"No. I want to tell everyone about us. But I can't."

"It's ok, Elliot." Elliot decided to accept it; at least he had George at all.

"I love you George. Nothing will change that."

"I Love you too Elliot. Forever."


	4. Tears

Elliot's father always told him that a boy crying was something to be ashamed of. Tears meant weakness. So he never allowed himself to cry.

Except, of course, when he had to.

He'd lost custody of the kids; he would only get to see them once a week. And he was angry and depressed.

"Want to talk?" George's gentle voice asked from the desk. He shook his head.

"Elliot, you need to talk sometime." Elliot hates psychiatry sometimes.

"I know George. I just can't right now." He nodded and placed his hand gently on Elliot's.

George would always let Elliot be himself.


	5. Fight

Elliot didn't try to get into fights. Especially not with George. But sometimes they just happened. George tried to shrink him, and that was his number one pet peeve. George tried to convince him that he was talking as a lover, to no avail.

"I hate psychology, I hate being analyzed like I'm some textbook, I hate talking about my feelings, and I hate shrinks!" Elliot yelled. George looked at him sadly.

"If you hate shrinks then why are you with me?"

"I didn't mean it like that George." George just nodded and made to walk away.

"Wait!" George hesitated and Elliot kissed him.

"I don't like fighting, George."

"Me neither."

It was worth being psychoanalyzed if it meant he had George.


	6. Concussion

"Elliot?" George called gently. Elliot grunted, hating the way his head throbbed. It was worth it, though; he'd rather have a concussion than whatever would have happened had he not been able to distract the perp from George. He really hadn't realized how dangerous George's job was, until he'd seen how frequently patients attacked- or tried to attack- him.

George tenderly rubbed the back of his head and he sighed. One good thing about having a doctor for a lover, they know how to take care of injuries.

"Thank you, Elliot." George murmured in his ear. Elliot smiled.

"It was worth it."


	7. Broken bone

George sighed impatiently, waiting for Elliot to come to the living room. Finally, Elliot came down, but he tripped. He clutched an obviously broken arm. George walked up to him and touched the arm.

"How bad does it hurt?" He asked as gently as he could. Elliot ground his teeth as he answered,

"Terrible." George nodded.

George directed Elliot to the car and drove him to the hospital. An X-ray confirmed that he had broken his left arm in two places. Elliot was given a cast and then sent home. He sighed as he sat down. George grabbed a sharpie.

"Can I write on your cast?" George asked with a laugh.

"I thought only kids did that."

"I guess not."

"Go ahead."

"No looking 'till I'm done." George said, making Elliot laugh.

Eventually when George was finished, he showed Elliot the writing. There was a giant heart that said G+E on the inside.

"Thanks George. That's sweet."

"You're welcome Elliot."


	8. Nosebleed

Elliot sighed. He'd been talking to an angry kid in the squad room, when the kid had punched his nose. His nose had started bleeding and he was lying in the squad's bunk bed, trying to get it to stop. George walked in and went into doctor mode.

"Do you feel dizzy?" Elliot nodded.

"Does it hurt?" Another nod.

George helped him lean back and eventually the bleeding stopped. He tried to stand up but his head started swimming.

George held him steady.

"You all right, love?" He managed a quiet "yeah" once he sat down.

"You should probably go home and take it easy. It'll start to bleed again and you'll get dizzy if you strain yourself." Elliot sighed, not happy but accepting the doctor's words. He pulled George into a hug before he walked out of the room.

"See you tonight, then. Love you."

"You too."


	9. Sprain

The detectives at the 1-6 liked to make jokes and play pranks every so often. Usually it was harmless; occasionally it got out of hand. George and Elliot knew it was a way of coping with their traumatic work and they joined in every so often. Today was one of the days it went too far.

Elliot was walking by when John did the classic 'stick my foot out at just the right moment' trick. Elliot tripped and landed on his hands and everyone laughed a tiny bit until they saw Elliot clutching his wrist. George walked over and grabbed it.

"I don't think it's broken. It's probably sprained." Elliot sighed.

"Thanks John." He yelled across the room. John looked a little sheepish. George and Elliot walked to his office so George could wrap Elliot's wrist. Elliot closed the door and sat with George. George brought Elliot's hand to his lips before wrapping Elliot's wrist tightly. Elliot smiled at George's exceedingly gentle touch.


	10. Burn

Elliot wasn't the best cook, so George was teaching him how to use the oven. Apparently he had forgotten to warn Elliot about how long it takes ovens to cool down, because Elliot went to grab a bit of sauce that had spilled and burned his finger.

"Ow! Shit!" He yelled. George sighed and looked at the red skin. Elliot smiled sheepishly.

"Elliot, are you really that inexperienced with appliances?" Elliot blushed lightly.

"Sorry."

"Don't be." George kissed him lightly before finishing dinner.


End file.
